1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to input apparatuses, and more particularly, to a cursor control apparatus and a cursor control method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Extended display entails connecting a host computer to at least two display screens in a computer system to allow the desktop of a Windows operating system to span multiple screens and thus create desktop accessible space larger than a single screen. Extended display is particularly important to notebook computer users. In general, since the screen of a notebook computer is small, a user who needs to work with multiple application windows simultaneously must have the application windows overlapped and displayed on the desktop to the detriment of ease of reading window contents. To overcome the aforesaid drawback, the user can resort to extended display whereby the host computer is connected to at least one external screen such that a portion of windows is disposed on the extended desktop.
Due to advancements of display unit technology, not only is the resolution of screens becoming higher in recent years, but various display units which come in different sizes are also commercially available in order to meet customer needs at different levels. Hence, the DPI (dots per inch) values of the display units for use by users in effectuating extended display are always different from the default DPI values of the display units. Therefore, the velocity and position of a cursor changes whenever the cursor moves between display unit frames with different DPI values; as a result, cursor control deteriorates, and thus user's perception is compromised. Hence, users have to accommodate to the changes in the velocity of the cursor which moves across display units with different DPI values. Moreover, in the situation where display unit frames with different DPI values are arranged side by side, as soon as the cursor crosses the boundary between one display unit and another display unit, the cursor “leaps” vertically and thus its path is never smooth. Likewise, in the situation where display unit frames with different DPI values are arranged one above the other, as soon as the cursor crosses the boundary between one display unit and another display unit, the cursor “leaps” horizontally and thus its path is never smooth.